Hooks for hanging key chains, elastic bands, dish towels and other small items are commonly used in homes and businesses. These hooks are generally attached by screwing, nailing or gluing onto a surface, such as, a cupboard or wall. The storage device of this invention is attached without damaging any surface and is located at a coverplate, such as a switchplate cover for a light switch or a plug receptacle plate cover.
Other hooks have been devised for specific uses or for ease of installation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,015 (Frishman) relates to a rotatable ceiling hook, which is particularly useful for hanging plants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,953 (Lin) relates to a replaceable hook system in which the hook is attached to a surface by a hook-driven screw. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,602 and 5,207,404 (Reinhard) relate to a hook or eye device having a threaded end and in which the hook or eye end includes a configuration, such as, a phillips configuration, to enable it to be screwed into a surface with a corresponding type of driver. All of these hooks are attached to a wall or ceiling by screwing means.
The prior art hooks require a hole to be made in, or adhesive to be applied to, a wall, ceiling, or cupboard, and if removed will leave behind this hole or other damage to the surface. Thus a storage device which is easily and not permanently attached and on removal does not leave a hole in, or damage to, the wall, ceiling or cupboard is desirable.